Crane Army Expansion
Clan War: Crane Army Expansion was the sourcebook for the Crane Clan in the Clan War Miniatures Game for Legend of the Five Rings. Credits * Lead Designer: Ken Carpenter * Design Team: Marcelo Figueroa, Jim Pinto, Steve Hough, Erik Yaple * Written by Ken Carpenter * Excerpts from Way of the Crane by Ree Soesbee * Fiction by Ken Carpenter * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: J. Callahan, Chris Dornaus, Scott James, KC Lancaster, Ben Peck, Ramon Perez, Brian Snoody, * Artwork Prepress: Steve Hough, Brendon Goodyear * Interior Layout: Steven Hough * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Ken Carpenter * Playtesters: Mathew Manders, Micheal Manders, Matt Wagner, Rob Love, Bill Green, Chris Dempsey, Todd Carlson, Mike Derouchie, Will Eames, Greg Moore, Justice Sommer, Shane Anderson, Mark Greenwald, Paul Johnson, Shane Lindstrom, Randy Martin, Brian Olea, Greg Osburn, Steve Wagner, Frank Martin, Mathew Von Ranzow, Mike Varga, Shawn Megaw, Brian Pugnier, 'J', Les Douglas, Mike Faneros, Jacob Lamitie, Bob King, Mark Perneta, Leland James, Sean Silva, Tony Rentas, Carlos Rentas, Dave Salsman, Peter Burrows * Clan War Miniatures Sculptors: Bob Charrette, Chris Fitzpatrick, Sandra Garrity, C. Brad Gorby, Jeff Grace, Bobby Jackson, Jim Johnson, Tom Meier, Dennis Mize, Bob Murch, Bob Olley, Tim Prow, Bob Ridolfi, Steve Saunders, Clint Staples, Dave Summers Table of Contents (page 3) Section One: History and Background The House of the Crane (page 4) * The Marriages of Doji and Kakita Families of the Crane (page 7) * The Doji Family ** The First Crane Thunder * The Kakita Family ** The Kakita Artisans ** The Kakita Iaijutsu Masters ** "The Sword" * The Asahina ** The Asahina Shugenja ** The Asahina Temples * The Daidoji ** The Legend of Daidoji Hayaku ** The Daidoji and the Yasuki ** Battle of the Landbridge In the Emperor's Name (page 19) * Fiction with Seppun Ishikawa, Captain of the Imperial Guard, who spirited away the young Hantei Sotorii during the Scorpion Coup. During the reign of Hantei XXXIX he began to suspect that the Emperor's wife Bayushi Kachiko was behind the constant illness of the Emperor, only to become suspicious himself to Ide Makujin. Kachiko ordered her yojimbo Bayushi Aramoro to kill Makujin, while Ishikawa was sent to defend Kakita Palace from the Lion attack, hoping the chances of surviving that attack were slim for him. Section Two: Rules Addition (page 21) * Flight ** Flying units and combat * Restricted - New Card Trait * Political - New Card Trait * Command Groups ** Army General ** Hatamoto ** Courtiers ** Signal Corps * Focus Value - Damage Modifiers * New Spells * Special Items * Optional Rules * Rules Expansions ** Duels ** Ranged Attacks - Target Selection * Rules Errata Section Three: Crane Clan Forces (page 35) * Inter-Clan Relationships * Equipment Rules Crane Clan Personalities (page 38) * Doji Hoturi * Kakita Toshimoko * Daidoji Uji * Daidoji Kisu * Doji Chomei * Doji Kuwanan * Doji Yosai * Asahina Tamako * Asahina Tomo * Doji Kimura * Doji Rimaki * Kakita Shura * Asahina Utuko * Daidoji Sonoko * Daidoji Sembi * Doji Reju * Kakita Disaru * Kakita Yoshi Crane Army Units (page 54) * Daidoji Family Nikutai * Kakita Family Nikutai * Daidoji Family Gunso * Kakita Family Gunso * Daidoji Family Chui * Doji Family Chui * Asahina Yojimbo * Doji House Guard * Daidoji Iron Warriors * Doji's Fan * Kenshinzen * Empress' Guard * Crane Elite Archers * Daidoji Harriers * Mantis Mercenaries * Crane Regular Bowmen * Daidoji Spearmen * Kakita Academy * Mantis Bushi * Daidoji Heavy Regular * Daidoji Saboteurs * Kakita Regular Infantry * Asahina Archers * Mizu-Do Adepts Section Four: Crane Clan Treatise (page 61) * Crane Philosophy * Structure of the Crane Armies * A Soldier's Report on the Battle of Osari Plains * The Daidoji Tao of Warfare Category:RPG Books